Silence
by Prometheus937
Summary: A great horror reappears from being dormant. Now Finn and Jake find that finn has a long lost twin sister.


ello everyone, this is Prometheus937, was Exodia's Rage, bringing you an idea I've had for quite sometime. I do not own slender of adventure time, and if I did, there would be a slender crossover episode. Now enjoy.

* * *

Prologue

The moon was in the night sky. The land of Ooo was quiet as most of the inhabitants fell to curfew. The vampire known as Marceline, floated away to screw around in the forest. She wore a black, leather, jacket over a grey tank-top, and black jeans. As she was on her way to the woods, she thought of the relaxation she'll have.

She stopped and landed at the entrance to the woods. She entered the woods with a smile. It grew even darker when she was walking deeper. She opened her eyes and saw something new, the bark of several trees had been torn by claws. She remembers being told how thick the tree bark was in these woods. It would take long claws.

She continued a few feet until she found a piece of paper with a drawing on a tree. She went up to it and read 'DON'T LOOK OR IT TAKES YOU!' Around the text, was poor drawings of pine trees and a stick figure in the bottom right corner.  
She heard the pop of a snapping twig behind her. Her body shivered in fear of what might be there. She turned around and saw nothing but trees.

The vampire was relieved until a bloodcurdling scream was heard. She saw what appeared to be a little girl being chased by an ogre running toward her direction. Marceline prepared to protect the girl and fight until the hideous, creature shouted "Run Sophia! Don't worry about me, just save yourself!"

Then black tentacles wrapped around it's neck, arms, and legs, and dragged the monster back into the deeper and darker parts of the woods.  
The girl was in tears after. She stopped, saw the vampire, ran to her, and shouted "Can you please help me?! I'm being chased!"  
Marceline looked at Sophia in confusion. She seemed like she was 12 years old.

"What's chasing you?" The vampire asked quickly while crouching down to her eye level.

Sophia was about to answer when the black tentacles returned and went straight for Sophia. Marceline grabbed the girl out of the way and took off with the wind. She ran as fast as she could while trying to find a clearing to fly through, but the tree branches were too thick. She could hear faint, psychotic, laughter from different directions. The sight of human children with albino white skin, sharp teeth, and crazy, dark, eyes. Marceline continued to find a clearing or an exit while running, but her chasers were persistent and are closing in fast. One of the albino children sprung at her. She dodged and the child went face first. The fanged, teen watch it twist it's head at 180 degrees and twist the rest of the body around and creepily stood.  
"Wh-, No What, are you things?" The vamp muttered.

The child looked at her and answered with a combination of demonic voices, "We are but those who serve the great king of fear."

Marceline jumped back and began to continue running to find a way out, but it all seemed hopeless. Then she felt moonlight touch her cold skin. She heard the laughter of the demon children were close. She didn't take any chances, she flew out the clearing and saw a group of six albino kids where she took off smiling psychotically up at her. She flew the direction of the way she entered.

She landed at the part of the woods where she entered and looked at Sophia, she had cried herself to sleep. The girl began toss and turn.

"It's gonna be alright, we're safe."

Sophia began to talk in her sleep,**_ "Run."_**

The night dweller looked to the trees and saw movement, a tall, thin, figure with long arms that reach the ground, Sophia continued, **_"Fear the Pale One,"_** The vampire also saw the figure wearing a black suit, and red tie, **_"Be afraid of the White and Black King and his Proxies."_** and most horrifically, a pale white head with no face.

_**"Beware The Slenderman."**_

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it, the next chapter will be coming soon if people like this. Remember to review, and the reason this is short is because that's how I do all my Prologues.


End file.
